A return to the island Olicity Fanfiction
by Amberrosax
Summary: Discover what happens when Felicity goes to the island in search of Oliver after his mothers death. Will there friendship grow into something more? Have a read and find out... Love you guys!
1. Chapter 1- Just Call Me Lara Croft

**Olicity fanfiction**

Hello there beautiful people, recently I stumbled across Arrow and became completely addicted. I'm so completely in love with the relationship between Felicity and Oliver I thought I'd throw together a fan fiction. I really hope you enjoy- make sure you follow and leave a review I love hearing your feedback it inspires me.

This fan fiction is a little bit of fun- written from Felicity's perspective.

Sit back relax and most of all enjoy

Love Amber-Rose xoxo

Disclaimer: Characters are taken from arrow- I do not own

 ** _Chapter 1 Just call me Lara Croft.._**

Was I really sat in a helicopter _alone_ travelling to the island of Lian Yu on some spirited rescue mission to retrieve Oliver Queen? _This plan sounded a lot less crazy in my head._

Oliver had been missing for over three months now and it had taken every inch of my hacking skills to locate him only to discover he's taken refuge on the island that he was stranded on for five years, tortured on and held prisoner on- oh and not to mention almost killed on. _Makes perfect sense right?_

I didn't have time to contemplate my decision anymore the helicopter was landing on what appeared to be a _post_ card perfect beach- _maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all._

I was basically kicked out of the helicopter by the conveniently non English speaking pilot who could give me literally no information at all- _what the hell was I going to do now?_ I'd only thought about the part where I rescued Oliver. _Who was I kidding? My French plaits, vest top, short shorts and walking boots didn't exactly make me Lara Croft._

I was alone, on a beach - _a very beautiful beach at least_ , on an island- that I knew very little about. _Holy shit I think I'm going to hyperventilate- what the hell do I do without Wi-Fi or more to the point google maps?_

After a good ten minutes of attempting to work out my next steps I decided there was no other choice than to head into the foliage and pray that I bumped into Oliver in the process. _I was been seriously optimistic I know._

The post card picture beach was a distant memory when I entered the darkness of the canopy- It finally felt real- I was in purgatory. _It would be some sort of miracle if in an hours' time if I was still alive._

I walked not knowing where the hell I was going, I'm not going to lie I was pretty terrified, jumping out of my skin every time I branch brushed against me.

After an hour of trekking _probably in circles,_ I decided I'd stop and take a break- celebrate the fact I was still alive. I slid off my back pack placing it beside me and pulled out a bottle of water- I was completely alone with my thoughts, it seemed like forever since I'd been able to sit in silence and think about my life and the choices I'd made.

Not surprisingly my thoughts were focused around Oliver- been here I felt weirdly close to him, closer than I'd ever felt before. This island was a part of him; maybe this place would help me understand the real Oliver Queen a little more.

I looked around and realized how dark it had suddenly got, I pulled out the solar powered flash light I'd packed and continued to walk- this was the most surreal experience of my life ''Felicity Megan Smoak trekking through a Jungle to rescue the man of her dreams'', I was speaking aloud to myself- _maybe these are the first signs of insanity._

'' Felicity? '' a familiar voice filled my ears and sent shivers down my spine- Oliver appeared in front of me- I shone the torch in his face almost blinding him with the light. His appearance was far from the Starling City heart throb that everyone knew and loved.

Oliver's hair was longer, stuck up in every direction possible and he had the typical shipwreck beard going off. ''I kind of like the rough and ready look- I did not just say that-out loud, Hi Oliver?'' _she's back, the mumbling wreck._

''Felicity what the hell are you doing here and more to the point- are you alone?''- ''I am alone technically well apart from the helicopter guy who dropped me off he was here but then he went and now I'm alone and I've been walking through the trees for hours trying to find you and here you are'' _and breathe.._

I could see the wrinkles appear on Oliver's forehead – he always got them when he was angry _and he got angry with me A LOT._ ''Felicity after the time we've spent together I thought I would have taught you one thing''... '' how to distract myself from you topless when I'm trying to work?'', ''Felicity cut the crap, this place is dangerous and you come here on your own? You've never even fired a gun for god's sake- how where you planning on surviving or protecting yourself from threats''.

By this point I was actually furious- '' Oliver Queen, are you for real right now? I spend months trying to find you- I fly all the way out here and risk my life to come and rescue you to bring you home and your criticizing me?''- ''if that's not a measure of how much you mean to me and our friendship means to me then well I don't know what hell is''.

''I'm not saying that I'm not gratefully Felicity- I am but if anything had happened to you out here I wouldn't be able to live with myself''. Oliver forgivingly pulled me close into one of his bear hugs- _the best feeling in the entire world- this whole adventure so far had been worth it for this one single moment._

''So where's the hotel?'' I raised my eyebrows trying to break the tension- ''very funny Fel-ici-ty, I have a cabin we can stay in''. ''A cabin, you told me you lived in a plane wreckage whilst you was on this island- was that just for dramatic emphasis- I can totally understand why if it was''.

''I built the cabin whilst I was out here over last few months- it gave me something to focus on, other than how I've failed my family and everyone in Starling city''-''Oliver you haven't..'' but before I could finish my sentence Oliver interrupted _which I was totally used to him doing by now._ '' Follow me, let's get out of the cold''.

The walk to the cabin was completely silent as expected, I had so much to say to Oliver _but it was kind of evident he didn't want to talk yet and I was ok with that._

I was surprisingly impressed when I saw Oliver's cabin- it was small and beautifully made, it even had a front porch and a chimney - ''Oliver Queen you have many hidden talents'', my heart warmed as I saw him attempt to mask a faint smile.

I followed Oliver into the cabin, it was one small open plan room containing all the necessities one would need on a deserted island- it even had the cutest little fire pit/long burner thingy that instantly made me want to roast marsh mellows and sing come by yah.

Oliver moved over to the long burner and proceeded to make a tea like beverage with some herbs for the both of us, ''how's Thea, I've missed her like crazy'' , ''Thea's good but she needs her big brother back Oliver she misses you so much- you're the only family she has right now''.

Oliver looked down at his drink avoiding any sort of eye contact with me, ''I want to come back but I'm not ready yet'', ''take all the time you need I'll be here waiting with you'' I said whilst taking a drink of my island tea _which was surprisingly nice._

''Felicity I'm guessing your tiered- take the bed I'll take the floor'', I looked over at the small wooden bed Oliver had magically thrown together and felt instantly guilty. ''No Oliver I was half expecting to either be dead by now or sleeping on the floor using a palm leaf as a blanket so please feel free to sleep with me- by sleep with me I mean sleep- nothing else I wasn't…'' Oliver laughed almost spitting out his tea, ''Felicity Smoak I have missed you and your mumbling.'' _All I have to say is butterflies!_

''I think sleeping together would be a good idea, it gets pretty cold in here at night we can share body heat''- _remember to breathe felicity._ I jumped into ''the bed'' wearing my baggy t-shirt and socks- Oliver was not surprisingly shirtless _what the hell was he trying to do to me?_

''Feel free to get close to me Felicity-that way we'll generate heat faster'', ''Oliver Queen that's the best offer I've had all day''- _if only my momma could see me now- the geeky i.t girl cuddled up to the biggest playboy, billionaire and oh not to mention part time vigilantly in starling city._

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2- Welcome To Purgatory

**_hello beautiful people- I uploaded Chapter 1 an hour ago and already I am astounded with how many times I've been followed and favourited._**

 ** _Thank you so much I am so grateful.. here's chapter 2 i'll try my best to get chapter 3 to you all as soon as possible!_**

 ** _Love you all_**

 ** _Amber Rosa x_**

 ** _Chapter 2 Welcome to purgatory_**

I opened my eyes first and foremost thinking where the hell am I? Then I turned over to see a sleeping Oliver Queen. _Oh that's right I'm in heaven-_ I sat up attempting not to wake Oliver but failed miserably.

''Morning camper'' I was trying my best to sound chirpy- ''if you don't mind me asking where's the bathroom? 'Oliver looked at me in disbelief ''Felicity were on a deserted island there is no bathroom- only a waterfall a five minute walk from here that's your shower''. _I seriously hadn't thought this through._

''Hope you've brought your bikini '' Oliver smugly smirked at me, ''I have actually smart ass''. Oliver left the room as I slipped into my bright yellow bikini, it had been a while since I'd worn one and it's safe to say that I looked a mixture between a ghost and the milky bar kid. _Oliver was going to love this._

I emerged onto the porch sheepishly with my towel wrapped tightly around my body, ''you ready to go get clean?'' Oliver sniggered- ''lead the way George of the jungle- I mean Oliver of the jungle- whatever''.

I followed Oliver through the trees and before my eyes emerged the most beautiful spot I think I'd ever laid eyes on- the water was clear surrounded by tropical plants it was like our very own slice of paradise. ''that was my reaction too when I found this place'', ''Oliver it's beautiful I've never seen anything like it''. _Amazing._

Oliver dived into the water _for a guy who was so muscular he was so god damn graceful._ ''come on the water's great'', _holy shit I'm about to strip down to my bikini in front of Oliver Queen- I'm literally going to traumatize him for life._

I slowly and reluctantly removed my towel and waited for Oliver's reaction- I didn't know why I cared about his opinion so much but I did, I desperately wanted him to be attracted to me- _very unlikely I know, his usual type is Victoria's secret model and I looked more like a Victoria sponge cake._

There I stood in all my glory, in my bikini- in front of Oliver Queen _I felt sick._ Oliver was staring at me I couldn't work out if this was a good thing or a bad thing, I carefully got into the water- I was pleasantly surprised to find it was warm.

I stood silent completely overwhelmed by my surroundings, ''you know you have to be careful there's actually Parana's in here'', ''WHAT'' I squealed like a women deranged climbing up Oliver's body like he was some sort of life raft.

''Felicity chill It was a joke'' _a joke? Since when did Oliver Queen say chill or make jokes? Maybe this island was good for him after all._ ''Sorry'' I coughed removing my limbs from around his neck'', ''its ok I kind of enjoyed it''. _By this point my cheeks were glowing so bright I'm pretty sure you'd be able to see them from space._

''looking good in your bikini Miss Smoak''- _oh my god- '_ 'so do you, not in your bikini obviously but without a shirt and... .'' _Well that was awkward._

I swam across to the waterfall and attempted to wash my hair, I was pretty sure it was going to look like some sort of curly birds nest when I'd finished- I subconsciously knew that Oliver was watching me _probably laughing at how awkward and stiff I was._

''I'm going to go sort breakfast- enjoy your shower''- ''breakfast-yep, thanks that sounds good to me?'' _Oliver Queen was making me breakfast? I could seriously get used to this._

I got dried the best I could all things considered and threw on my shorts and vest and walking boots again- I quickly plaited my hair to prevent a frizz cloud and made my way back to the cabin.

Oliver was sat on the edge of the veranda waiting for me- _geez he looked hot especially with the tan he'd developed over the past couple of months, it made his blue eyes stand out even more than they already did._

''here''- Oliver handed me a metal bowl with a mixture of berries and fruit in- it looked actually really appetizing ''thanks for this'' I said eagerly shoving what looked like some of blueberry into my mouth.

''How's Diggle and Roy?''- ''I'm not going to lie to you Oliver, there mad as hell- we all _were._ You just left and we were all worried sick- Diggle and Roy were out every night searching the streets for you. At one point we thought you could be dead''. _Don't be fooled by those puppy dog eyes' Fee he deserves to feel guilty._

''I don't know what to say, after I saw my mother murdered in front of me- I needed to get away before anyone else that I care about got hurt.'', ''what about Thea? Do you not think she needed you, she was there too Oliver''.

''As long as Thea's safe it doesn't matter about me been in her life Felicity- everyone I love is taken away from me''. ''Oliver I hate to burst your bubble of self-pity but don't you think that people should be able to make their own decisions about whether they want you in their life or not- maybe I think your worth the risk- when I say I mean everyone not just specifically me..'' _shit did that just come out of my mouth- someone gag me please._

I saw Oliver's smile widen, ''thanks Felicity, I can always rely on you to tell me the truth''- ''hey what are friends for'' I said tapping him on the shoulder awkwardly. _One day I will make it out of the friend zone._

''what are we going to do today then?''- ''I thought I'd take you to the beach, show you where I first washed up on this island''- '' the beach sounds good- do you know I once won an award for best sand castle, we could totally build sand castles''. _Did I really just ask Oliver Queen if he wanted to build a sandcastle with me?_

Oliver rolled his eyes ''if you want to build a sand castle Felicity I'm not going to stop you''.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3- Sand Castles & Vodka

**_3 Chapters in one day?_**

 ** _im a women obsessed ;) - this will be the last chapter I upload until Monday as in 'real life' im a teacher and I have so much planning over the weekend to complete its unreal._**

 ** _Please make sure you favourite and follow and leave me a little review if you enjoy_**

 ** _lots of love_**

 ** _Amber Rosa x_**

 ** _Chapter 3 Sandcastles and Vodka.._**

We arrived at the beach, it was even more beautiful than I remembered from yesterday _that might be something to do with the fact Oliver Queen was stood on it- may I add shirtless._

''I washed up right there on the shoreline- that's where my journey to becoming a man began''. I put my arm on Oliver's shoulder ''I'm glad this island changed you for the better and showed you what was really important- you inspire people Oliver, you inspired me.''

''If it wasn't for you I'd lead a pretty boring life- the island changed your life and you changed mine'', ''Felicity have I ever told you that your amazing'' _butterflies again-_ '' no but I could sure get used to hearing you say it'' I smiled smugly _Oliver Queen thought I was amazing._

''I think its definitely sand castle time''- Oliver rolled his eyes but that didn't stop me, I dragged him to the ground and we began to build ''wet your sand, it'll make your castle more sturdy''- ''Oliver Queen are you giving me sand castle building advice? I thought you thought this was a stupid idea''.

''I'm warming to it'' _Felicity-1 Oliver-0._ We stood back admiring our creation ''it looks erm interesting''- ''interesting indeed''- This was followed by fits of hysterical laughter.

''Thanks for this Felicity''- ''for what building the worlds lamest sand castle?''- ''no for cheering me up, I thought I'd never want to go home and you've reminded me what I had all along in Starling- amazing friends and a sister I would die for''- '' I think I'm ready''. _The F word again- I needed to accept the fact Oliver saw me as a friend and that's all I was ever going to be._

''that's great, I'll radio in to the pilot to come pick us up in the morning'' _just as I was starting to enjoy myself_. ''great- come on we best get back to the cabin before it drops dark''.

I sat on the floor of the cabin- I'd just reluctantly radioed in to the pilot. Oliver returned with something in his hand _please lord let it be chocolate,_ ''you called?'', ''yup, were going home tomorrow''. ''why don't you look pleased I thought that's why you came here?''. _I thought that's why I'd come here too- maybe I had more than one reason._

''I am pleased Oliver- I was just growing to like island life that's all, you know I thought I was becoming a jungle Jane even though obviously my name isn't Jane''. Oliver smiled _god I loved his smile_ ''you've took to island life better than I ever imagined''.

''So what do you have in your hand- ice cream, chocolate or maybe a doughnut?''- ''nope something better than all of those things put together-'' _how was that possible-there was literally nothing better than ben and Jerrys._

''Russian vodka that my good friend Anatoly Knyazev gave to me for saving his life- I've been saving it for a special moment- and I think this moment suffices'' – ''uh no me and vodka we are not friends, the last time I had vodka I threw up in my hand bag and fell to sleep on my kitchen floor using a bag of crisps as a pillow'' _and the hangover well let's not even go there-_

Oliver laughed hysterically ''Felicity Smoak you are a dark horse''- ''please Oliver I was in college, when do I have time for wild nights out these days- I have far too much responsibility''.

''Well you're on a deserted island and here you have zero responsibilities- so I think you should treat yourself to a glass or two''- _was Oliver Queen trying to get me drunk?_

Oliver handed me a mug filled to the brim with straight vodka _oh this was going to hurt in the morning._ ''vashe zrodovye'' _oh Oliver was so sexy when he spoke in a foreign language-_ ''yep to whatever the hell you've just said''.

Oliver laughed ''it means to your health in Russian''- ''oh I'll try and remember that one'' _I'd literally forgot how to pronounce it already_.

I drank from my mug ''ugh just like college'' I winced '' I'm attempting to stomach what tastes like paint stripper''. '' paint stripper? This is the best vodka in all of Russia'' Oliver laughed. _I'd noticed I'd made him laugh quite a lot over the past two days- I loved making him smile._

''Another glass? '', ''well I don't really have a choice do i?'' Oliver shook his head filling up my mug again.

Low and behold an hour later and me and Oliver were completely wasted- something that was out of character for both of us.

And here it came the route of every drunken episode _'a good old heart to heart'. Here I was about to completely embarrass myself- geez was I going to regret this in the morning._ ''Oliver I like you- I really like you, you make me smile more than anything else in the entire world bar ice cream''-

''I really like you too Felicity'' _heart status: currently melting._

We climbed into bed together still fully dressed laughing hysterically- ''night watch I don't bite'' I said cheekily tickling Oliver's ribcage.

I awoke slavering on Oliver's chest- _how the hell did my head end up here?_

I felt like crap and I was more than certain I looked like crap, ''Oliver wake up, we have to get ready to go home'', ''Morning- I feel absolutely shocking, whose idea was it to drink straight vodka.''

''I don't know but If you find out let me know I owe him a slap for this killer head ache Ive got'', Oliver laughed and then held his rib cage ''everything hurts-today is going to be a struggle'' _damn straight it was._

''how the hell are we meant to survive a helicopter ride- I hope to god you have some sick bags stashed away in this cabin of yours''.

We grabbed our things and made our way to the beach- there awaited our helicopter, we climbed aboard and said goodbye to the island.

 _This trip had been far from what I expected, for one I expected to be dead- two I never thought Oliver would return with me and three I didn't know I'd fall head over heels in love with Oliver Queen._


	4. Chapter 4 - A Return To Starling City

**_Hi guys after a long weekend of planning I'm back :)_**

 ** _Hopefully this week I'll be able to get a couple of chapters up._**

 ** _Hope you enjoy- and if you do remember to favorite, review and follow._**

 ** _Love you guys_**

 ** _Amber Rosa_**

 ** _x_**

 ** _Chapter 4 – A Return to Starling City_**

We were almost home- Starling City was in touching distance and the past few days on the island felt like a blur- some kind of beautiful dream that I was unfortunately waking up from.

Oliver was still very much asleep slumped against my shoulder- I loved watching him sleep and _not in the creepy stalker way._

The helicopter made an abrupt landing and the turbulence woke Oliver he stirred and glanced up to my gaze _I'm pretty sure he was aware I'd been watching him the whole time._

''was I sleeping the whole journey?'', ''yup most of the way, playing eye spy on my own wasn't the most fun I've ever had'', ''you should have woke me''. ''No Oliver - honestly, it's fine you looked so peaceful, I thought I'd let you catch up on some beauty sleep'' _not that he needed any-at all._

Oliver helped me down from the helicopter, swiftly hugged me goodbye and then disappeared. That was It I was left alone on the rooftop.

I convinced myself that he'd rushed away from me because he was eager to get back to Thea and let her know that he was ok. _Truth was maybe spending 3 days on a deserted island with me had made him want to run- I wouldn't blame him, I was pretty annoying._

I arrived home alone at my cold dark apartment- I was greeted by a pile of bills as soon as I opened my front door _Welcome home Felicity._ My immediate response was to make my way to the freezer and down my sorrows by eating my own body weight in Ben and Jerry's ice cream.

As I sat licking my spoon and contemplating my life, my phone buzzed- _oh how I'd missed that sound-_

As I unlocked my phone I was surprised to see Oliver's name pop up _when I say surprised I mean absolutely over the moon, let's do cartwheels around my apartment kind of happy._

I slid anxiously to read the message he'd sent-

Felicity,

I just want to let you know how grateful I am, if it wasn't for you I'd still be on the island punishing myself. You are amazing friend- I want to invite you to my welcome home party (Thea's idea) it's tomorrow at verdant 9pm I'd love to see you there.

Oliver

Oliver Queen wants me to go to his party? _Felicity Megan Smoak you are one smooth operator. What do I wear? Do I go alone- or is that too obvious, obvious that I'm completely_ _in love with him, I should take a date, but who?_

 _Get a grip felicity-_ Ray Palmer- my boss, he was perfect. I wasn't great at realizing when someone had a crush on me but Ray had made it pretty apparent, _he was good looking so good looking he could pass as a Disney prince, smart and successful- sure to make Oliver jealous_.

My next port of call- what the hell would I wear, I wasn't the typical kind of girl you'd find in a night club, for one I couldn't dance, hold my alcohol and found interacting with strangers highly uncomfortable. I only owned two types of clothing _conservative and very conservative._

I sent two texts- one to Ray Palmer asking if he'd accompany me to Oliver's party and another to Thea Queen asking if she'd help me find something to wear- _me and Thea had become close friends since Oliver's disappearance, she brought out a side of me I never knew even existed._

Ray was the first to reply with a resounding yes - _hallelujah-_ then followed by Thea who told me she couldn't wait to polish the diamond she knew I already was- _I didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or not.._

I decided now would be a good time to go to bed tomorrow was going to be a very busy day- _I was seriously going to miss snuggling up to Oliver Queen's chest tonight._

I woke up with a huge smile on my face- _I'd been having that dream again the one where Oliver kissed me-_

I slowly dragged myself out of bed and made myself a cup of coffee returning to reality- I'd need this after all I was going shopping with Thea Queen and I was pretty sure she was a professional in this field.

Before I even had the time to get dressed there was an abrupt knock at my door- it was Thea _she really was a women on a mission._

''Fee you're not even dressed? We're wasting valuable shopping hours; we have so many boutiques we need to visit. I want to make you the belle of the ball'', ''technically it's not a ball it's a night club..'' _Felicity stop your rambling Thea is here to help._

I slipped into one of my signature cardigan skirt combos and followed Thea to the car where Diggle awaited us. ''Hey Dig I didn't know you was going to drive us today?'', ''good to see you Felicity, neither did I but Thea insisted''. _She could be very persuasive._

The first stop was at a boutique I'd never been in and it looked as though the dresses went for the same price as my monthly rent.

We entered through the front door and the sales assistant jumped on us like a tramp on chips- _man did I hate these kind of women highly strung and highly annoying._

''well hey there beautiful ladies, how can I help you?'' _you could help me by getting out of my face_ ''my friend here is going to a party tonight and we need her to look amazing'' the shop assistant that I now knew was called Tina thanks to her offensive bright pink name badge dragged me over to the dressing room- ''I have just the thing''. _As long as it wasn't the same color as her name badge we wouldn't have a problem._

I watched Tina and Thea scavenge through the rails together for a good ten minutes until I saw Thea pull a dress from the rail- ''this is the one'' she squealed excitedly. Tina approached me cradling the dress like it was a new born child.

Before I knew it she'd whipped me out of my clothes and into the dress like some sort of magician- _I closed my eyes tightly anticipating the big reveal._

Tina and Thea stood together like proud mothers ''oh my god Fee you need this dress- it's like it was made for you''.

I turned to see my reflection in the mirror- A strapless green mini dress fitted by body like a glove, it was filled with subtle golden embellishments, _i can't ever remember looking so beautiful._

''So?'' Tina said _her eyes were so wide with hope she looked like a power puff girl._ ''I'll take it'', Thea squealed excitedly ''Oliver is going to fall in love with you the moment he sees you in it''.

 _Whoa hold up Oliver? Was Thea reading my mind-_ ''I'm not going with Oliver not that I didn't want to but he didn't ask so I asked Ray, you know Ray Parmer as in my boss Ray'' _you're doing it again Felicity._

''You can go with who you like Felicity but we all know the real reason your buying this dress for, or should I say I'm buying this dress'', ''Thea you can't buy me this dress it's way too much'', ''Felicity you brought my brother back from the island and possibly back from the brink of death- so yeah I can buy you this dress you deserve every penny.'' _That's it- Thea Queen was officially my most favorite person on the planet._

''you girls manage to find 'the dress'' Diggle said looking hopeful ''we found it and she looks completely amazing in it'', ''Oliver is going to be one happy boy'' Diggle laughed. _Did everyone know something I didn't about me and Oliver? The last I knew he wanted to be friends- and friends only_

 _To be continued_


	5. Chapter 5- Could It Be Anymore Awkward

**_Chapter 5 - Could it be anymore awkward.._**

I entered the party with Ray Palmer on my arm looking the image of elegance. _Under this façade of elegance I was a nervous wreck that had already drank two glasses of champagne and a jaeger bomb to stop myself from cancelling. I couldn't breathe in my beautiful but very tight new dress, my hair which Thea had so kindly curled for me was tickling my face every time I moved my head and the fake eyelashes I'd regrettably applied well let's not even go there._

''have I told you just how beautiful you look?'', ''yes Ray five times- thank you'' I was completely flattered _no one ever told me I was beautiful- well apart from my mom and Thea from time to time-_

My eyes subconsciously scanned the room for Oliver- which was pretty difficult as I'd decided to put my contacts in causing everyone to look as though they had three heads. ''Looking for anyone in particular'' Ray said cheerily _damn was I been that god damn obvious?_

''Just Thea and Ray, I promised we'd have drinks with them''. _I hoped that lie sounded more convincing to Ray than it did to myself._

I was stood beside Ray who was schmoozing every other business man that he came into contact with- _please someone save me before I overdose on overpriced champagne._

My eyes were diverted to Thea who was stood about to make an announcement at the DJ booth- ''If I could have everyone's attention please''- ''welcoming to the party my amazing brother Oliver Queen- Welcome home Ollie'' the mixture of family and friends cheered Oliver's arrival as he appeared at the top of the stair case with Laurel.

 _He was with laurel? Of course he was with Laurel- they were like Barbie and ken, the perfect couple._

My body felt paralyzed I'd never felt jealous like this in my entire life- _I was stupid to think that dressing up and bringing another guy to a party was going to make Oliver Queen look at me._

 _Laurel worked the room like she was royalty- every girl wanted to be her and every guy wanted to be with her- the beautiful pink dress she was wearing showed off her perfect body._

''Felicity- Hi you look gorgeous'' Thea and Roy appeared in front of me- _thank god for that, finally some civilized conversation._ ''Hey Thea so do you'' I said wrapping my arms around her tightly and throwing a slightly creepy wink at Roy.

''how are you enjoying the party?-'', ''a few more drinks and I'm sure everything will be hunky dory''. ''Felicity- toilet, I think you need to powder your nose?''- ''Powder my nose I never powder my nose is that some sort of drug related innuendo?''- ''Felicity toilet''. _Here we go.._

''Felicity what's wrong with you?'' , ''don't you think we should be getting back we've left Roy and Ray together and they don't know each other too well- it would be unfair to expect them to make conversation.'' – ''Felicity quit stalling'' _she just knew me oh too well._

''if you must know- I was shocked- shocked to see Laurel and Oliver together, I thought they were over- but you know surprise there here together''. Thea looked at me as though I was completely insane. ''Felicity there not back together- Oliver brought Laurel as a friend''.

 _That old chestnut-_ ''there still in love Thea its written all over their faces''- ''Felicity Oliver loves Laurel as a friend and that's all it ever will be- they tried the whole relationship and it didn't work out, it's never going to work out- Oliver's made that abundantly clear. '' _Right about now I look like some jealous psycho._

''now go out there and show my stupid brother what the hell he's missing''- _this was pretty empowering I felt sassy (I'd never even used that word before never mind used it to describe myself) I strutted out of the bathroom as though I was Beyoncé and returned to Ray who awaited me with yet another glass of champagne._

I drank the champagne and took to the dancefloor with Ray , Roy and Thea- _let's just put it this way I wasn't exactly the best dancer but after all the champagne I'd drank I didn't really care._

''Felicity you made it''- I turned round to see Oliver; he was dressed in a grey suit _heaven on earth._ ''of course I made it, I wouldn't miss it for the world'', ''you look beautiful'' _butterflies times a million._

''thanks so do you- well not beautiful but you know handsome and have you met Ray- he's my date well not my date but I brought him along''. Oliver's expression changed the angry wrinkles appeared on his forehead as he gave Ray a firm hand shake. _Was Oliver jealous?_

''Ray Palmer- yes I've met you a handful of times, pleasure to have you here tonight'', ''you too Mr. Queen- I was so happy to hear you had returned safely''- ''call me Oliver, please''. _I need another glass of champagne pronto._

I escaped the awkwardest of awkward moment's id ever encountered for the bar with Thea- '' that was…interesting''- ''sure was'' I said downing yet another drink.

''Felicity I have to go- business calls, can I take you home?'' _great my decoy date was even abandoning me._ ''no I think I'll stay, thanks for coming with me- it's been fun''. ''it has I'd love to take you out again but just the two of us next time- to dinner?'' _this just got a whole lot more confusing._

I slumped in a dark corner of verdant alone- I was drunk, very drunk. ''Sat in a corner alone, anyone would think your drunk?'' _I am and it's all your fault-_ ''I'm not drunk just tipsy''.

''Felicity Smoak your drunk and I'm taking you home''- _oh how that could be taken in the wrong context._ ''Take me home Mr. Queen'' I giggled hysterically- _I was completely embarrassing myself and I didn't care._

The next thing I know I'm been piggy backed out of verdant by Oliver Queen followed by Thea carrying my handbag and shoes- _they were never going to let me live this down._

''Put her in the back, I've put a sick bag in there'' Diggle was pulled up in the limo trying to hold back fits of laughter- I was laid in the back of the Queen limo with my head on Oliver's knee and my feet on Thea's. _Classy._

 _To be continued.. Chapter 6 will be called a night at the Queen manor... ;)_


	6. Chapter 6- A Night At The Queen Manor

**_Hello there :)_**

 ** _I am so happy with the feedback you guys have been giving me on this fanfic_**

 ** _you rock-_**

 ** _i hope you enjoy this new chapter and if you do make sure you leave me a little review-follow or even favorite_**

 ** _Thank you for your continued support_**

 ** _Love Amber Rosa xxxx_**

 ** _Chapter 6- A Night At The Queen Manor…_**

''Felicity wake up''- I opened my eyes feeling slightly sick and initially thinking _where the hell am I?_ Oliver hovered over me _I've got to be dreaming._

''Felicity, were going to take you inside now'', 'you, you can take me wherever you want''- I could hear Thea laughing at my drunken ramblings.

I was been cradled by Oliver- he was carrying me into the queen manor- ''why am I at your house'' – ''we could hardly leave you drunk in your apartment alone Felicity, you're staying here no if's no buts''.

I was propped up in the Queen's kitchen- _this damn kitchen was bigger than my whole apartment._ Thea handed me a coffee- I was slowly sobering up recalling the night's events _I was such an idiot._

''how are you feeling- back on planet earth?'' – ''yup sort of, I could have done with this cup of coffee an hour ago before I completely embarrassed myself''. ''you didn't completely embarrass yourself Fee, although your dancing is something I'll definitely remember forever'' _will the ground please swallow me up._

''Ollie's waiting for you upstairs'' _two seconds whilst I almost choke on my coffee –_ ''waiting for what? Me obviously but what does he want from me?''. Thea raised her eyebrows and let out a chuckle ''not what you're thinking obviously I think he just wants to talk- his room is the first door at the top of the stairs- good luck'' _I'll need all the luck I can get._

I cautiously knocked on Oliver's door with a million and one thoughts running through my head - ''come in its open'' _I was about to step foot in Oliver Queens bedroom. Deep breaths felicity - deep breaths._

I was pleasantly surprised to discover Oliver's room wasn't the ginormous man cave/ bachelor pad I'd imagined _and trust me I'd imagined been in there more than once._

It was tastefully decorated- a selection of modern canvases hung on the walls and central to the room was a ginormous California king bed. On the edge of the huge bed sat Oliver- _I literally fall in love with him a little more every time I lay eyes on him._

''Hey Felicity- how are we feeling?'' _smitten?_ ''yeah- better thanks Thea's coffee did the trick''- I placed myself beside Oliver on his bed- _god give me strength right about now._

''What did you want to talk about?''- ''tonight and why you felt the need to get yourself in that state?'' _it's all your fault_ '' there was no reason in particular I just wanted to let my hair down and have a good time, what's wrong with that Oliver?''

''nothing if you're telling the truth''- ''I am'' _not_. ''so what's the deal with Ray?'' , ''the deal is he's my boss and I needed a date tonight so I invited him''- _what's the deal with laurel?_ ''ok, well are you going to get into bed?''- _was Oliver inviting me to sleep with him?_

''I'm sleeping in your bed- I thought I'd be sleeping with Thea or in one of the many spare bedrooms queen manor seems to have?'', ''I thought you might like to sleep in my bed after all on the island you kept me warm- it was weird sleeping without you last night''. _Is Oliver telling me he missed me?_

I decided at this point I'd keep my big mouth closed, smile and nod my head- Oliver pulled out an oversized grey t-shirt from his drawers and threw it in my direction ''here put this on'', ''not while you're watching'' _surely to god he didn't expect me to get undressed in front of him_ ,

''I've turned around Felicity I'm not looking''. I began to undress nervously-unveiling my matching Minnie mouse bra and panties set _out of all the underwear I could have been wearing.._

Oliver caught a glimpse in the mirror and couldn't hold back a small snigger, ''Oliver Queen what are you giggling at?'', ''nothing that's just exactly what I'd imagined'', ''what do you mean imagined, you've been imagining me in my underwear, you said you wouldn't watch?'' 

''and I didn't my eyes just wondered to the mirror and there you were in all your glory- Minnie mouse how very you and how very cute''.

''cute- great thanks'', '' cutes' a good thing, you know I think you have a beautiful body'', ''do I because I think this may be the first time you've ever told me'' _did Oliver Queen just call my body beautiful? I think I may need to lay down_. .

The room fell silent and I climbed into the huge bed –It smelt like Oliver's aftershave putting me at ease immediately- _it was my favorite smell in the whole world_. Oliver climbed in beside me and we both exchanged awkward smiles ''I'm going to turn the light off now is that ok?'', ''that's fine good night Oliver''.

I stirred as the light flooded through the window giving me a splitting headache, oh how I regretted drinking my own bodyweight in champagne last night. I looked beside me to find Oliver was gone, I sat up in bed and saw my reflection in the mirror _oh my god_ \- last night's make-up was smeared down my face and my hair looked like a birds nest- _I couldn't let Oliver see me looking like this he'd be put off for life._

But before I even had chance to contemplate hiding my face and disappearing under the duvet for the foreseeable future Oliver and Thea appeared at the door way, '' I bet someone's feeling a little worse for wear today''- _under statement of the year- try dying .._ ''I feel a little tender'' I lied-

''Oliver made breakfast if you want to venture downstairs- I brought you a dress and some make up to make you feel human again''- ''feel free to use my bathroom''.

I entered Thea's all singing all dancing bathroom and jumped in the garish oversized shower- _she had more toiletries than a drug store I was spoilt for choice._

I tied my hair in a messy wet bun; quickly applied some make up and slipped into one of Thea's _size way too skinny_ dresses.

I emerged in the kitchen where Oliver sat at the breakfast bar reading the newspaper _he looked so normal- I never got to see this side to him only the ass kicking vigilantly that never had a moment to enjoy life's simple pleasures._

''Felicity check you out- you look smoking, feel free to raid my wardrobe more often'' at this point I noticed Oliver slyly glancing over his paper to check me out- _damn it felt good._

I sat down at the breakfast bar sheepishly and Thea moved a plate of scrambled egg in front of me ''Oliver cooked it don't blame me if you get food poisoning'' _who knew- the billionaire vigilantly could actually cook- these eggs could possibly be the best thing I've ever tasted- ok maybe I'm biased._

After my amazing breakfast I was dropped home to 'recover' by Diggle. Returning to my apartment block after a night at the queen manor was definitely an anti-climax. Spending time with Oliver and Thea made me feel like I was on a different planet- _and boy did I wish I could move to that planet full time._

I slung open my apartment door half expecting to trip over yet another pile of bills- but I didn't something wasn't right I felt a warm breath down the back of my neck and a cold sharp blade brush the side of my face ''Felicity Smoak- you're coming with me''.

To be continued

I know guys i want felicity and oliver to hurry the hell up and get it together too..

but all good things come to those who wait- and trust me it will certainly be worth the wait...


	7. Chapter 7 Waking Up From a Nightmare

**_Chapter 7 Waking Up From a Nightmare_**

It's dark, I'm alone and cold- chained to a wall in a place that could only be described as a dungeon- I have no recollection of the events that led me to this very moment. _The last thing I remember was walking into my apartment- a blade against my cheek and a voice whispering my name._

I didn't recognize the voice; I didn't know how I'd gotten here. I figured I'd either been drugged or knocked out. My body ached and I was pretty sure I had a black eye from how god damn tender my face felt. _Great not only was I been kept prisoner I now looked like an extra from the goonies._

 _I'm not going to lie I was terrified- I had no idea how I was going to think myself out of this situation- Oliver- Roy- Thea- Diggle, none of them would know where I was, they'd just think I was at home, on the sofa eating ice cream doing my regular Felicity kinda things- I was going to die here- every bone in my body was telling me this is the end._

'' I hope you like your new home Miss Smoak; get comfortable you're going to be here for a while'' _it can't be- he was meant to be- Slade Wilson.''_ That's right Miss Smoak, welcome back to the island of Lian Yu, your currently sitting in the cell I've been trapped in by your boyfriend for the past few months''

 _I felt sick- I was back on the island the 10 percent chance I had of ever getting rescued had diminished- I was going to die._

I cleared my throat and tried to speak ''Oliver's not my boyfriend''- ''Miss Smoak I was trapped on this island with Oliver Queen for years- I know him better than anyone probably better than you- and that's why I can tell you that I'm certain that he's in love with you''

''and that's while you'll make perfect leverage on getting revenge''- _I know by this point I should be totally sobbing uncontrollably as I'm probably never going to see the light of day again but I've just been told Oliver Queen is in love with me- and whether that's true or not, I'm going to hold on to it- it's the only thing that's going to keep me going._

I stare at the walls alone with my thoughts looking down at the bowl of gruel I've so kindly been provided with _oh well felicity look on the bright side of things- this is going to do wonders for your diet._

The only thing I can do in this moment in time is close my eyes and fall to sleep and hope that I can wake up from this nightmare. _Please let it be a nightmare._

I wake up still aching and still in a cold dark cell- _it was worth a try_. I find a rock on the floor and use it on the wall to draw with to try and cure my boredom- Asif it's some kind of chalk- _now I know how the girls from orange in black feel… god do I mix Netflix._

''Felicity wake up we need to go'', I'm been shook violently and a familiar voice is echoing around my head- I can't decipher whether this is all a dream or reality. My brain finally allows my eyes to open and there's Roy grasping me- he's wearing his red arrow suit. _What the hell is happening- Is this real?_

''Roy have you got her?''- the next thing I know I'm thrown over Diggle's shoulder still half unconscious- with every step he takes my bruised body aches more and more.

The familiar sight of Oliver's Cabin in the woods comes into my view _I've never been so relieved in my entire life._ ''Fee you're ok, your safe'' Thea's arms wrap around me and her tears drench my face-

''We thought you was..''- ''you can say it Thea- so did I, I'd made peace with the fact Slade Wilson was going to murder me''.

''That won't happen now Felicity Oliver and Roy are doing what should have been done in the first place'' Diggle said stroking my hair _I loved John so much- he was such an amazing friend._

''how did you find me..?'' I said still trying to make sense of what had just happened _it was all so quick.._ ''The tracker in your glasses- I'm thanking my lucky stars right now that you're an IT geek'' – ''thank you'' I said closing my eyes.

I wake up screaming- my body's shaking uncontrollably. ''Felicity your safe everything's alright''- Oliver's holding my hand _he makes me feel safe like nobody else can._ ''I'm sorry'' _-_ ''Your sorry for what Felicity?''

''I'm sorry for been stupid enough to get kidnapped and making you and the others come out here and risk your life's''- _I tried to hold them back, but here they come- the tears._

Oliver's grasp of my hand gets tighter- ''Felicity for someone so intelligent that was such a dumb thing to say, Slade Wilson is cold blooded murderer and nothing you could have ever done would have stopped him from taking you''-

''why me though Oliver, why did he have to take me?''- ''because Felicity Slade knows how much I care about you and how much it would hurt me if anything ever happened to you''. _Bingo_

I smiled softly as Oliver laid beside me wrapping his arms around me ''now go to sleep, I won't let anybody or anything hurt you Felicity I promise- not to mention you practically have an army by your bedside''- I looked down at the cabin floor guiltily to see Thea and Roy snuggled together in a sleeping back and Diggle snoring still sat in the chair. _How did I get so lucky?_

 _To be continued_


	8. Chapter 8- Honesty is the best policy

**_Once again i'm amazed by your continued support. ***THANK YOU XX***_**

 ** _i know you guys want Felicity and Oliver together now ( so do i!) but i'm trying to_**

 ** _develop there relationship at a realistic place and unfortunately that_**

 ** _includes the ups & downs that they face.. _**

**_but i promise it will happen sooner rather than later.._**

 ** _Sit back Relax and enjoy_**

 ** _lots of love_**

 ** _Amber Rosa xxx_**

 ** _Chapter 8- Honesty is the best policy_**

It's too early in the morning to even comprehend what time it actually is- or what's actually happening. All I know is I've been bundled onto the helicopter- me and Thea are wrapped in a blanket still half asleep while Diggle, Roy and Oliver sit in the front discussing vigilante stuff- _nothing that could ever interest me this early in the day._

''starling city here we come'', ''yup'' I said trying my best to sound 'fine'- _if I was been honest I was terrified- my apartment now held nothing but bad memories and I couldn't think of anything worse than returning to it._

''so you and Oliver looked comfortable last night''- _I wondered when this was going to come up in conversation,_ '' I had a nightmare and Oliver came to my rescue when I say rescue I mean he cuddled me and..'' Thea smiled, ''it's about time you told him how you feel Felicity''.

''I can't Thea he isn't in love with me, he's just the kind of person that likes looking after other people- I know he cares about me but only as friends'' _not to mention I'm possibly the farest from far you could get to Oliver's usual type._

''I'm the I.T girl- I'm not meant to get the billionaire heart throb- Oliver's much more suited to someone like Laurel she looks like a Victoria's secret's model for god's sake I'll never be able to come close to her''. _I liked ice cream and food far too much…_

''Fee will you stop it, have you seen yourself?'' _had I seen myself? Yeah id seen myself I currently looked like an extra from fight club_

'' Fee you are beautiful and not the typical kind of beautiful- unique beautiful, hard to find and I think my brother would rather have someone like that than some generic Victoria secrets model look alike'' _Oh Thea you just don't know how wonderful you are._

After a couple of hours napping we returned home, ''Felicity your coming home with us to queen manor, we have more than enough rooms and I think it's too soon to return to your apartment alone'' _I didn't argue with Oliver- it's almost like he'd read my mind-_

Thea led me upstairs into a room across from her own bedroom- ''this is going to be your room for the foreseeable future, it's pretty basic so feel free to unpack all your stuff and add your own touch'', _basic? Was she kidding me this bedroom was like something from Downton Abbey- if she thought this was basic I dread to think her opinion on my apartment…_

I unpacked the majority of my clothes hanging them up in the wardrobe and filled the dressing table with my makeup- my favorite thing about my new room was the window, it was huge and out of it was views of the beautiful gardens that surrounded queen manor- _I could spend hours looking out here._

''Settling in ok?'' _Now's your chance Felicity tell him-_ ''yeah I'm settling in ok- well great actually thank you Oliver- can I talk to you?'' _Oliver looked more nervous than I did…_

''Sure what's on your mind? '' – _you_ ''I can't begin to explain, this last week has been crazy a complete blur but there's one thing from it all that stands out- you''. _I've said it there's no going back now… holy shit._

''Oliver I think I'm in love with you well I don't think I know-'' the silence paralyzed me and the only thing I could now hear was my heart in my mouth- _say something please_ ''Oliver?''-

''Felicity I really do care about you but we can't be together- you have to understand that, everyone I care about wounds up getting hurt or worse- Slade Wilson kidnapped you because he knew you meant something to me so imagine what might happen if we were together''.

 _Hold it together Felicity- my heart was shattered into a million tiny pieces in a split second- I'd just made a complete fool of myself- how could I ever look Oliver in the eye again never mind live with him?_

I tried my best to hold back my tears but before I knew it they were rolling down my cheeks ''Oliver I should-...Leave'', ''Felicity please don't leave - just because we can't be together now who knows what might happen in the future'' _great now he was giving me more false hope to hold on to._

I lay on bed staring at the ceiling _if I'd have just kept my big mouth closed-_ what the hell did I do now? _Stop talking to him? Quit team arrow? Or just carry on like nothing had ever happened._

My phone interrupted my thoughts it was Ray _probably wanting to know where the hell I'd been for the past couple of days-_

Hi Felicity

Hope all is well- you've had me worried I've not seen or heard anything from you since the party

I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner with me- tonight 7pm Puccini's Italian?

Ray

He was persistent I'd give him that much- _what the hell- I'm going I have nothing left to lose or to prove to anyone- Ray's good looking, ambitious the perfect gentlemen and most importantly- he isn't afraid to be with me- I deserve to be happy._

Hi Ray

Everything's fine- I'm sorry I didn't text sooner, I've been really busy. I'd love to go to dinner with you tonight, see you there.

Felicity

That was it- I was going on a date _no going back now- Oliver who?_ I tried my best to paint on my best fake smile and started to get ready- I wanted to look amazing _because that's the best revenge right?_

I threw on a little black dress which I forgot I even owned- it was fitted and dropped low at the front- way different to anything else I owned. I paired it with a pair of red heals _I probably wouldn't be able to walk in._

I wore my contact lenses and covered my black eye up with miraculous amounts of foundation- straightened my hair and finished the look with my favorite ruby woo mac lipstick. _Go get em Fee!_


	9. Chapter 9- A Date With Ray Palmer

**_GUYS WERE GETTING THERE AND IM SUPER EXCITED :)_**

 ** _enjoy- lots of love xxx_**

 ** _Chapter 9- A Date With Ray Palmer_**

I stood alone in the entrance hall of queen manor- I was awaiting the car Ray had sent over to come pick me up- I _felt like Cinderella waiting for her carriage- I would never get used to been surrounded by billionaires._

''Felicity about earlier'' I span round quickly almost losing my balance, there stood Oliver _looking seriously guilty and seriously gorgeous_ \- ''what about earlier?''- ''I hope everything's still ok with us, your one of my best friends and I wouldn't want anything to change that'' _how could I be best friends with someone I was in love with?_

''I'm fine- its fine everything's fine and yes Oliver we can still be friends''- _I hope he bought that-_ '' good, you look beautiful where are you going?'', ''I'm going out with Ray for dinner when I say going out I mean that were going on a date not that I'm rubbing it in your face..'' _zip it Felicity._

''Oh'' _don't you dare try guilt trip me Oliver Queen-_ ''I hope you have a good night, he's a very lucky man- if you need a ride home call me''. _How is it possible to want to kiss someone and hit them at the same time?_

I pulled myself away from Oliver reluctantly and got into the car Ray had sent- _right now I was proud of myself for simply holding it together._

I arrived at Puccini's and Ray was waiting outside for me- he opened the car door and I stepped out _brownie points- what a gentlemen._

''Miss Smoak, you look absolutely stunning- I'm one lucky guy'' - ''thanks not too bad yourself''. _Oh boy he's going for my hand.._

Hand in hand (what _I didn't have a choice?)_ me and Ray walk into the restaurant -''I have a surprise for you''- _I hate surprises_ ''I love surprises'' I lied – Ray led me out back of the restaurant to a balcony- it was surrounded by beautiful plants and flowers and a concoction on fairy lights and candles lit the night sky- _how beautiful-_ _I could be in Venice right now._

We ate our gorgeous meal and it would have been the perfect romantic night _if I wasn't completely in love with someone else- what was I even doing here? What was I trying to prove to myself-?_

''You love him don't you?''- _Does this guy have mind reading skills- play dumb Fee-_ ''what? I love who- what are you talking about Ray?''- ''Oliver Queen, I knew it the moment I saw you both together- I don't know why I've been fooling myself all this time, I was hoping I could change your mind.''

 _At this point there was no point trying to deny it-_ ''Ray I'm sorry- you're an amazing guy- more than that probably the perfect guy and I really really wanted to feel something more than friendship for you but I can't''- ''then what the hell are you doing here go and tell Oliver how you feel''- _that was unexpected._

''I've told him he doesn't feel the same way''- ''then you need to show him how you feel Felicity- after all actions speak louder than words right?'' _weirdest date ever? But Ray was right-_ ''your right Ray I'm so sorry''- ''I'll drive you home now''. _Ray Palmer is officially the sweetest guy ever._

We arrived at queen manor- by this point my heart was in my mouth.

''Ray before I leave- I just want to say thank you for tonight, I can't tell you how much of an amazing person you actually are and I'm one hundred percent sure that you're going to find someone equally as amazing who will love you more than anything In the world''- _he certainly deserved it._

''This changes nothing between us Felicity- I hope we can still be friends, now go in there and show Oliver how you feel''.

I was a woman on a mission as I made my way quickly to Oliver's bedroom trying not to be seen by Thea in the process- I took in a deep breath and opened Oliver's door.

''Felicity? What are you doing back already?''- _I didn't have a plan of action I figured I'd just do it- what could be the worst that could happen other than Oliver rejecting me and never speaking to me again..._

I was silent I gently placed myself beside Oliver who was laid on his bed reading- ''fe-li-ci-ty whats wro-'' but before he could finish I cut off his words- my lips were pressed gently against his, I forced my tongue into his mouth and cupped his beautiful face- Oliver's hands found themselves running through my hair-

 _The only word to describe this moment would be magic- the moment our lips touched I felt blots of electricity flow through my blood stream- it was like nothing I'd ever felt- I was Cinderella in Disney- I was Allie Hamilton in the notebook, I was Drew Barrymore in never been kissed- I was experiencing the single most amazing moment in my entire life._

 _Ok so I know I'm been a little dramatic but it was completely and utterly amazing-_ ''wow''- ''good wow?'' _please let it be a good wow-_ ''A good but a 'I'm very confused wow''- ''you should go to your room Felicity I need time to think''-

''you need time to think Oliver? I've done nothing but think- think about how earlier today I told you that I loved you and you completely dismissed me, I needed to do something I was going crazy'' – ''if you don't love me or you don't want to be with me Oliver then please tell me now''-

''it's not that simple Felicity and you know it-''- ''welcome to the real world Oliver nothing is ever simple and nothing worth having ever comes easy''- ''I've literally said all I can say, I can't make your mind up for you Oliver but know this- I can't wait around forever, my heart is on the line.'' And with that I marched out of Oliver Queens bedroom into my own slammed the door and closed onto my bed.- _a job well done Felicity Smoak you badass!_


	10. Chapter 10 The morning after the night b

**_Chapter 10 The morning after the night before_**

So I've just woke up laid fully clothed from the night before passed out on my bed - and ok I'm still completely and utterly flabbergasted that I was brave enough to tell Oliver how I really felt about him and even go to the lengths of kissing him to prove it- _what happened to me been reserved and shy?_

''Good morning Fee''- Thea arrived at my bedroom door with two coffees in her hand and still in her pjs _-_ ''What the hell have you done to my brother- he marched out at 6am this morning with a face like thunder''- Oh _dear…_

''Thea I think you might want to get in bed this is a long story''- Thea joined me under the covers and looked at me with wide eyes ''I'm ready'' she said handing me a coffee- _where to start.._

''Ok so basically I told Oliver how I felt- he indirectly told me he wasn't ready for me to have feelings for him so I decided to drown my sorrows by going on a date with Ray- lovely guy by the way- but that was a big mistake seen as I basically had an emotional break down over dinner- he drove me home and well without making you cringe too much I gave your brother the singular most amazing kiss of my life and he told me to go to my room so he could think-'' _holy shit that sounded seriously bad when I said it back._

''you kissed him?'' _Thea looked as though she might burst with happiness-_ ''yup I kissed him- I know I'm a delusional mess but I needed to show him how I felt about him- and what he chooses to with that information now is up to him- obviously he can't be feeling too great about the whole situation if he marched out of the house at six am to avoid seeing me- is it weird that I'm talking to you about this?''

''Definitely not- Felicity I think Oliver's trying to process how he feels- he's been through a lot and been hurt a lot over the past couple of years and the responsibility of saving this city on his shoulders- I think he's scared of you getting hurt especially what happened after mom and your kidnapping- so please just give him time- I know you can't wait forever but I know deep down he loves you too- it's written all over his face every time he looks at you.'' _Move over Opera- Thea Queen Billionaire teenager, nightclub owner and relationship councilor- this girl had seriously missed her calling._

''Well Thea as much as I would love to lounge in bed with you all day and put the world to right's I have to get ready for work- and when I say work I mean team arrow -'' _this could be seriously awkward-_

I cautiously entered the lair and to my relief there was no sign of Oliver Queen- _thank god for that-_ ''Felicity good to see you'' Diggle emerged from behind the computer screen and wrapped his arms around me- _Diggle's bear hugs were the best._

''I've heard about last night- damn Felicity I got to tell you- I'm proud of you'', ''proud of me for making a fool of myself?''- ''no for telling Oliver how you felt, one of you needed to say something the tension was getting too much''- ''thanks dig''-

'' so where is Oliver now? Still avoiding me?'', ''I wouldn't say avoiding you try sorting his head out, you know what Oliver's like he broods''- he _sure as hell got that part right_

The lair was completely quiet- Diggle had left to assist ''The Arrow'' in some armed robbery and there I was alone spinning around in my chair-

I was on my way out of verdant to return to queen manor probably to self-indulge in clichéd chic flicks and endless amounts of ice cream with Thea- ''Felicity could I have a word?'' Laurel was stood in front of me she'd literally appeared from nowhere _– I could hardly say no could I? What could she possibly have to say to me?_

''Sure- we should go back inside I mean after all its majorly cold especially for the time of year don't you think?'' _your mumbling Felicity._

''Sure we'll go inside and I'll buy us both a drink- I think we deserve one''-

I was sat at the bar with Laurel she'd ordered us both some fancy pink cocktail _it was so her_ \- ''so what did you want to discuss'' I said whilst taking a drink of my Barbietastic drink. ''Oliver''- _was it stupid to be absolutely terrified before Laurel had even said anything-_

''I know that you think there's something between me and Oliver Felicity- Thea's told me ( _man was I going to kill Thea later) -_ and I just want to make it perfectly clear that there's not. Sure I love him and I always will but only ever as friends- I want to see Oliver happy and I know that he will be if he's with you.'' _Was this some sort of ''ex-girlfriend'' blessing ritual? I was grateful that she was been so kind but completely pissed that she thought that I needed her permission._

''Thanks Laurel but things between me and Oliver are complicated''- ''everything with Oliver is complicated trust me I've known him the majority of my life, you never know what you're going to get with him I hope your prepared for that''- _I would be prepared for everything and anything if it meant me and Oliver could be together._

''Thanks for this Laurel and the surprisingly pink and actually scrumptious cocktail''- ''you're welcome Felicity- I hope one day we could even be friends''- _whoa slow down there princess we've only had one drink together let's not paint each other's nails and have sleep overs just yet._

I returned' home' to the queen manor and was silently directed to the living room by Thea- there on the couch sat Oliver deep in thought- _oh boy shit just got real_

''hi'', ''hey Felicity come sit'' he said patting the place beside him- I gently placed myself beside him and looked down at the floor avoiding any kind of eye contact-

''first of all I want to say I'm sorry for avoiding you all day but I just needed to collect my thoughts so I could think straight- what happened last night was completely unexpected-''

''and?'' _gosh was I impatient right now-_ ''I'm not saying that I didn't feel something but I would appreciate it if you just gave me a little more time to make a decision about us- I know that I really do lo- care about you but I just need a couple more days-

''there's only one place where I can truly gather my thoughts and I think you know where that is- I'd like you to join me again-''

''guess that means where off back to Lian Yu''- _I've seriously got to get a loyalty card for that place or maybe invest in a holiday home- but if it meant Oliver could finally tell me how he felt I'd travel there and back again a million times over- because after all you would do anything for the people that you love-_


	11. Chapter 11- A Return To The Island (Aga

Hi guys,

sorry its been a couple of days but i have been so busy catching up with work related tasks-

i would like to thank you all again for all your feed back, follows and favourites :)

you guys are the best..

these next few chapters will be where it all finally happens..

what all you guys and i have been waiting for..

:)

Sit back relax and enjoy

love you all Amber Rosa x

P.s don't forget Arrow returns Wednesday night .. make sure you tune in!

 ** _Chapter 11 a return to the island (again)_**

The helicopter journey was mainly silent - me and Oliver sat opposite gazing longingly out of the windows- _I never thought I'd say it but I literally couldn't wait to arrive at purgatory and get the hell out of this helicopter._

 _Other 'couples' chose the Maldives or Bahamas to celebrate their relationships but nope me and Oliver are going to the island that's named after hell- I suppose we weren't like other couples- we couldn't be- we'd seen too much and experienced too much- not many couples could have survived the horror's me and Oliver had been through together._

Before I could think any more about our future together – we had landed on the beach where my whole mission had started- _what I'd do to go back to that moment; the things I'd change- things would sure be a hell of a lot easier._

We trekked through the forest again in silence and arrived at the cabin or as I now liked to call it our _holiday home-_ I popped down my backpack on the table and stood awkwardly not knowing what to do or say next-

''I'm going to find us something to eat, I'll be back soon''- ''ok Indiana Jones- I'll be here- waiting- on my own'' _I would like this island way more if it had Wi-Fi-_

I rummaged through my back pack and pulled out my notebook and pencil- I'd decided I'd keep a little diary while I was on the island, you know to keep me occupied especially if the remainder of this trip was going to be one big awkward silence-

I figured writing down how I felt would help me deal with things a little better- _plus who knows I could write a best seller with how crazy my life was of late._

I looked out of the window to see Oliver had returned with some kind of wild boar slung over his shoulder- I decided to divert my eyes while he dealt with _\- well you know the messy stuff._

 ** _I began to write…_**

 **I don't know what you're meant to write in these things- I've never owned one before. I guess it's like having counseling but much cheaper. So I've just arrived on the island of Lian yu for the third time- sure I was absolutely terrified the last two times I'd been here but today, now- this was the worst of all, it kind of felt like a do or die situation. Oliver does tell me he loves me and we can run happily ever after into the sunset- Oliver tells me can't be with me and my heart breaks and well.. I won't know what to do next because truth be told since the moment I met him- he has been my life. I've never connected with someone like I have with Oliver- yeah sure he's drop dead gorgeous, has the body of a god, is a billionaire vigilantly but behind all of that there's something deeper with us- I never believed in soul mates until I met him.. What else can I say I love him- so much-**

Writing my feelings down in a diary felt unexpectedly empowering- _jeez I wish I'd have done this sooner. Shit hide the diary he's coming-_ looking around the small room I decided under the bedcovers would be the best immediate place to stash it.

''hope you're hungry'' Oliver said offering me a plate of meat- _I felt like a cavewomen, this bacon could do with a little bread but I'm not one to complain.._

''So what did you get up to while I was out?'' – ''me, what did I get up to? Well I.. Tidied round the cabin and... .'' _I really need to work on my lying skills._

Luckily Oliver didn't push any further and I silently ate my food- ''Oliver I hope you don't mind but I think I'm going to take a little walk now, cause you know I think I might be getting a little bit of cabin fever..''- ''I wouldn't recommend it but I won't argue with you Felicity- be careful out there, take this''-

Oliver handed me a large machete like knife- _there wasn't a chance in hell I'd ever know how to use it but I nodded my head and smiled all the same-_ ''don't worry I don't plan on going far..''. ''good it starts dropping dark in an hour and I don't want you wondering the island on your own..'' _was he forgetting I wondered this island in the dark to rescue him in the first place?_

I made my way to the waterfalls- I'd remembered the way there and it was only a five minute walk, _it was more beautiful than I remembered._ I sat on the edge of a rock dangling my feet into the warm water _\- I giggled as I had a flash back of me draped around Oliver's neck after he told me the water was full of piranhas- I loved that day- we were happy, just the two of us._

Before I knew it the sky was dropping black and I knew I had to make my way back to the cabin before I got a lecture from Oliver- _which I'm sure he'd currently be rehearsing._

I opened the door to see Oliver sat on the bed with my diary in his hand- _oh shit-_ ''Oliver what are you doing with my diary, you have no right- that's my personal'' – ''Felicity I got in bed and it was there what did you expect me to do?''.

''I don't know Oliver- not look?''- _yup you guessed it my face was so red I could feel it burning up._ '' maybe you should have hidden it better?'' _– he did not just say that- deep breaths Felicity._

''At this moment in time Oliver I have nothing I want to say to you'' _-_ ''good Felicity because I have something I need to say to you'' Oliver's hand is now on my shoulder- _butterflies_

''I've read your diary Felicity- and I'm glad that I did- I know your mad with but it's helped me to understand how you feel''- ''it's helped me to understand how I feel''- _I feel sick- this is the moment that's going to change my life…_


	12. Chapter 12- A Night With Oliver Queen

**_Its finally going to happen.._**

 ** _HURRAY!_**

 ** _please beware this chapter contains some sexual context_**

 ** _enjoy..._**

 ** _Love you all Amber Rosa x_**

 ** _Chapter 12- A Night With Oliver Queen_**

I'd somehow managed to compose myself _which was some sort of miracle because in reality i'm a nervous wreck -_ Oliver Queen was about to tell me how he truly felt- this was make or break- _oh well here goes._

''Felicity Smoak-'' _oh spit it out already you gorgeous specimen- ''_ I'm in love with you- I've been in love with you since the moment I walked into your office and first laid eyes on you- I love how smart you are and the way you have an answer for everything- I love the way you always coordinate your lipstick with the outfit your wearing- I love the way your eyes crinkle when you laugh and I love the way that no matter what I do and how far I try to push you away your always there pulling me back and believing in me-' _'ok I'll admit it- I'm gob smacked- I'd never even dreamt of a response as perfect as the one Oliver's just given to me.._

''Being my girlfriend isn't going to be easy Felicity, I've been trying to protect you from me and my lifestyle for so long that it hurts- every single day I'm going to be out risking my life, it's going to put your life in danger and we'll never be able to have an ordinary relationship.''

''who likes ordinary anyway?'' _my heart is beating right out of my chest and my arms and legs have turned to jelly- I am a wreck right now._ ''if you're asking me to be your girlfriend Oliver, which I sincerely hope that you are or I will currently be making myself look like the world's biggest fool- I'd say yes with every bone in my body - I'm willing to risk whatever and do whatever so I can be with you''.

''that's what I was hoping you would say- how does it feel to be the green arrows girlfriend?'' _amazing? I'm literally trying to stop myself jumping up and down like a kid at Christmas- I'm Oliver Queens girlfriend…_

''too amazing to put into words so I'll show you instead''- _ok so here goes my attempt of been sexy.._

I was now stood in Oliver's personal space _I can almost feel his breath on my face_ \- Oliver pulls me close to his chest- _I can hear his heart beating and it's the most beautiful sound in the world._

My body is limp and lifeless until Oliver's lips touch mine and bolts of electricity flow through my blood stream. _I feel like I'm in a dream.._

His kisses lead down my neck enlightening every one of my senses, ''Oliver'' I moan loving every moment his lips make contact with my skin, he lifts me into the air as though I weigh nothing, my legs automatically wrapping around his hips.

I reach for his t-shirt lifting it above his head whilst he's unbuttoning my jumper, we were both shirtless our skin touching- Oliver reaches to undo my bra and within a matter of seconds he's undone it and sent it flying across the cabin.

Oliver takes a moment to look at me- _I'm shaking uncontrollably-_ ''Felicity you are beautiful''- Oliver lays me down on the bed and takes off his trousers- he's stood there, in front of me in just his boxer shorts- I eagerly wriggle out of my panties- _thank god there not the Minnie mouse ones this time._

''Felicity are you sure you want to do this?''- ''I've never been so sure about anything in my entire life''. _Or wanted anything as badly in my entire life.._

Oliver parts my legs- the next thing I know he's teasing me with his fingers- he's like a magician, pumping slowly and circling my clit with his thumb- _oh my god-_ ''Olive-r'', I look down Oliver's smiling like a Cheshire cat- he's enjoying every second of this.

Out of nowhere comes an overwhelming sense of confidence- _I'm about to show Oliver Queen how much I love him._

I pull him onto the bed taking control, removing his boxer's in a heated frenzy- _I'm not surprisingly impressed with Oliver's ugh um you know.._

I climb on top of him and guide him into me- he's inside me and I lose all control, ''Oliver…'', ''Felicity you feel amazing, you're so tight''- that's it I don't need any more encouragement I begin to rotate my hips back and forwards- riding him- ''you feel so good''.

His hands find their way on my breasts he's teasing my nipples with his fingers- ''fe-li-ci-ty'' I begin to move faster and faster and Oliver's hands are now on my bum and my breasts in his mouth- I've tried to hold off as long as possible but I can't this is it- I disappear in ecstasy and scream Oliver's name- _it's a good job we haven't got any neighbors._

''now it's my turn''- Oliver flips me on to my tummy and enters me from behind- he builds up a fast pace making me pant and lose control again- ''Oliver''- his hands find themselves on my breasts again- ''Felicity Smoak, your mine- all mine''. _That was music to my ears._

The next thing I know Oliver loses control moaning my name- _the most amazing thing I've ever heard-_ I feel him shower my back and bum with his excitement and I let out a giggle ''Oliver- what am I meant to do now I can't go get a shower in the dark''.

''I have loo roll'' Oliver says wiping my back and laughing- I turn over and Oliver kisses my forehead- ''that was amazing Felicity, I love you and more than that I love been able to tell you and show you that I love you''- _best. Night. Ever._

 _I wasn't a virgin far from it I'd had a couple of boyfriends through college and a few wild office party romances but never in my life have I experienced something so completely amazing as I had with Oliver_ , _our body's connected on a level that I never even knew that was possible- I would remember this moment for the rest of my life._

Oliver covers me with the blanket and joins me in bed pulling me into his chest- ''good night Felicity I love you''- _I've never felt so safe secure and happy in my entire life- this is where I belong- with Oliver Queen._

To be continued….


	13. SEQUEL ALERT

Hello my lovelies,

ive been so pleased and overwhelmed with the feedback and support ive gotten throughout writing this fanfiction

i thought i'd create a Sequel- the sequel will be a five year time jump and set in Gotham city

i would really appreciate it if you could check it out

just check out my profile and you should find it under the name:

A return to the island Sequel Olicity – Welcome to Gotham

I'm so excited to share it with you all

Love you all

Amber Rosa x


End file.
